


Gameverse

by CrzyQT



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Blair Witch (Video Game 2019), Five Nights at Freddy's, Outlast (Video Games), Slender (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyQT/pseuds/CrzyQT
Summary: You woke up in a strange place with a strange man standing over you.“Ah, you’re awake. Took you long enough.” He stood, “Come, the others awaiting their new friend.”BASICALLY- you're now living with your favorite horror game characters in the Gameverse.
Kudos: 10





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I'm not a good writer and I don't really understand Ao3. I'm from wattpad so...

“Ah, you’re awake. Took you long enough.” He stood, “Come, the others awaiting their new friend.” He extended his hand towards you, which was gloved, and stared you down. You couldn’t have been more confused or felt more uncomfortable, but you took the hand anyway. He pulled you up and it was only then you realized that you were on the ground.  
“Where am I?” you asked, stepping back to look at the man. He was tall and...fit? He wore a navy blue police uniform, handcuffs, baton, and all, and a hat with a flashlight type thing in it. He had white gloves and his face was painted white too. His smile was unsettling and his expression stayed the same. You wouldn’t say he looked happy, it looked like he was plotting evil. “And who are you?” you added after a long stretch of silence. He looked familiar but you couldn’t remember where you’d seen him. Only then did you realize how badly your head was pounding.

The man said nothing, he just turned and headed through a black door behind him. You were hesitant, but the still, silent, empty room scared you more than the man. You quickly ran up behind him and walked through the darkest hallway you’d ever seen. Or, couldn’t see, for that matter. All you could make out were the silhouettes of doors at the end of the hall. You guessed you were going there. Once at the end of the hall, you saw that there were many doors. You also noticed that the hall you walked down no longer seemed to exist. You kinda wished you’d stayed in that room.

“Hm, interesting. It says here that you’re going to the horror section.” He eyed you up and down before continuing. “You don’t look like a horror. I would’ve thought you were in the fairytale section or something more tame.” He turned away from you and stalked over to one of the doors. “Very well then, enjoy and watch your back.” he laughed darkly and pulled open the door, bowing as he did. You really didn’t want to go in, he’d scared you, but the other doors disappeared and there was really nowhere else to go. You took a deep breath and walked into the dark abyss that was the doorway, bracing yourself for the unknown.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You opened your eyes once again and you were greeted with a lounge. There were many couches and chairs that weren’t occupied and halls leading off in every direction. It didn’t look very horror-like. Apart from the dim lights and slightly creepy items on shelves, it looked like a welcoming home. You went to stand when someone came stomping in. You saw them, but they didn’t see you. It was, it was Baldi. Or, something that looked exactly like the video game character from “Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning”, a “horror” game you’d played some time ago. Then you thought back to the man who lead you here. The white face that you thought you knew because you did know. Bobby. Bobby from “We Happy Few”. Nothing made sense but at the same time, everything did. You’d been put in the horror section, and there was Baldi, that oddly terrifying math teacher who liked slapping with a ruler. Now, the props around the room made sense.

You saw an all too familiar cupcake with nightmare teeth, a piece of paper on the wall that read “Don’t look...or it takes you”, a figure made out of sticks, and a few cameras with night vision on. Before you could look at anything else, the room gained some more occupants. Freddy Fazbear, Slender Man, and Agatha joined the angry teacher. You watched as Baldi whipped around and glared at the faceless being.

̴̡̯̻͙̼̙͒̄̎͗͌̓̕̕“̶̨̡̛͙̳̯̩͙̙̪̗̠̒͗̃̿̆́͆̉̑̌̑̅́͜͜͝ͅY̵̡̢̛͙̞͓̯͇̝̺͈̞̠̰͑̋̊͝͝ͅo̸̞̻̱̳̊̌͆̿͗̊͘ṵ̵̋̾̏̓̄͂͌͘’̵̧̡͇̤͓̱͈̺̥̩̙̾̿̑͗̍͛̔̑r̸̥͉͎̲̥̻̜̩̊̿̈́͒͌͑ȩ̸̛̰̲̺̯̥̦̉̽̊̆͋̒̊͌̂̂͘͝ ̸̧̥̩̗̟̠͉͈̿n̴̡̨͈̼͚͚̪͎͉̝͂̌̌o̵͉̫̓͑̿̈́̒͐͛͆̓̀̓͗̕t̶̨̺̟̹͙̩̤̫͕̼̟̙̺̿͝ ̵͇̀̉̍͒ë̵̛͉͎̼̗̝̰̠̫̞́͆̚ͅv̶̡̲͑̂̌̓̋̈̎̓͐ͅȅ̴̡̨͉͉̮͎̣̮̄̽̄͑̈́̈́̒͊̾̆͘n̸̹̬̪̝͐̑̈̑̋̈̏̚̚͝ ̴͔͕̯̦̖̑ä̸̧͙̺̥̖̙̜̰́̍͠ ̸̼͚̺̘̹̪̘͇̭͓̍͑̃̍̑̿̌̉̆̅͛͘͘h̸̥̘̱̞̭͗ǫ̴̺͚̥̘̳͍͓͉̱̻͇͛̈́͂͊͗̈́͛̿͗͊̾̑̚͠ȓ̵̭͚͙̤̳͚̦̯̻̤̠̹̒̽̋̔̑͐̕r̵͎͙̱̥̼͕͇͓̝͍͍̮̈̃̅̔̏͠ọ̴̅̓̕͝ͅr̸̨͙̥̣̪̠͇̠̫̙͙̖̭͋͒́̍́̋̇̾̕͝͝ ̵̡̛̤̟̘͕̩̬͍̱̈̓̈́̃͛͒͝ģ̷̖̂̽̎͗̏̂̓͒̃̀͗͝͝͠a̸̧͕̤͈͊̾̿̋̉̈́̓̎͑͆̚͝͝͝ͅm̸̛̱̈́͑͑͊̚ȅ̸̘͈̝̹́͆̎́̃̈́̾̊̈́̕,̴̡̠̺͍͉̻̥̮̘̤̯̝͌͐̂̀͜ ̴̡̛̭̫̩͈̆̉̀͌J̶̨̙̳̗̠̦͓̟͈̗̥̤̘̌ͅu̴̢͇̜͎̻̦̫̝̅̎̃̈͛͋̈̒͋̋̀͆͑̒ş̸̧̛̜͇̘̺͎̩̰͚͎̳̩̤̏̔̈́͛̐̔̈̀́̓̎̚͠ţ̵̛̫͓̗̝̺̪̗̱̲̫̬̲̇͋̆͆̓͆̀̈́̈́͝͝ ̶̯̜͍̟͈̹̖̫̩͐̅̄̅̍̉̔͜ä̸̗̮̖́̌̄͐̓͛͐̀̄́͋ ̴̡̪͖́̕m̸̧̻̬̟̱̖̯͇̜͎̾̃̓̏́̐̔̐̊̒̂̚͜͝ą̸͚͚͎̻͚̜̼͊̇͆̏̊̕̕ṫ̴̛̻͓̪̘̳̔̎͋̊̓̓̒͒̋̅͘͝͝h̴̢̭̗̟̹̃̇̎̊͆̌̈͠ ̶̢͎͈̮͇̬̬̼̭̆̽̔̉̄̌̔͛̅̕̕t̴̖͉͉̬̩͉͙͖͍̟̪͉̑̉̋ȇ̵̡͈̩̣͕̯̽̂ͅą̶̧̡̞͔̗͖͕̟̈́̆̐̑̍̋̅̈́̓͊͛̓̈̚ͅç̶̨̺̤̹̙̪̰͙̗̭̓̉̾͌͗͜h̵̰̤͓̘̖͇̘̯̦͍̜̙̰͋̎̓̈̄͊̚͠͠e̷̡̧̧͎͇̺͕̬̱̝͙͕̼̿̆͊̏̈́̌̈́̊͂̅͘͜ͅr̵̨͉̙̍̾̐̂͊̍̄͊͑͐̌̉̕͘͝!̸̨̢̡͕̘̝̦̮̜̙͉͌̊͌͐͋͐͌̚͜͜”̷̛̬̦́͐͝ ̷̢͕̠̫̖̔̉̒͘͝ 

Slender waved off Baldi and found a seat on one of the couches behind him. Baldi growled and sat on the opposite side of the room, looking away from all of them. He happened to make direct eye contact with you, but he said nothing. He just made a look of surprise and turned back to the conversation. “Fuck you, pale ass. At least my game is still played!” he snarled.  
“What did you say to him?” Freddy Fazbear, the goddamned animatronic, frowned at Slender, the child abductor. Slender just shrugged and whipped out his tentacles to grab a book from the shelf.

Agatha -from “Dark Deception”- skipped over to Baldi and pat him on the back. “Math teachers are really scary.” she smiled. It was an act of wholesomeness from such a terrifying character. Baldi smiled back and tossed his ruler onto a table. He leaned back into the couch and stared down the thing across from him.  
“Your game is just a copy of mine, you know. Collect seven things while being chased down, very original.” Slender mumbled, seemingly very interested in “The Silver Eyes” at the moment. Baldi made an exasperated noise but said nothing in return. After a minute, he turned back to you and smiled. You shivered.

“Guys, let’s shut up about this. We have a new friend.”


	2. She Isn't That Scary.

"A new friend, are you mad?" The faceless being somehow glared at Baldi. "There hasn't been a new face since Suite 776 popped up."

Baldi stood and grabbed his ruler once again. "It isn't another horror, slendy." He said through gritted teeth. You could tell that Baldi didn't have a great relationship with Slender.

"It's been even _longer_ since a normal person came down here. I won't believe it." Slender chuckled, already making his way over to the corner you were hiding in.

 _We're they dangerous?_ You thought. They were video game characters, yes, but if they were anything like their games then…

Suddenly, a ruler was being waved in your face. You jumped a little before registering where it came from. “Hellooo. Anyone there?” The ruler holder snickered, waving the ruler once more. Were you supposed to speak?

“Hi.” You timidly whispered, cringing at how small you sounded.

Agatha skipped over to join the small crowd that formed around you. “Hai there! My name’s Agatha.” She held out her...claw? It definitely wasn’t a hand. “You’re gonna be our new friend!”

“I’m a little uneasy at the moment…” You mumbled.

Agatha frowned a little, then perked up. “Maybe later! Want me to show you to your room?” she asked.

My...room? You hadn’t registered the fact that you had no way of getting out of here. The door you’d come in was long gone, as far as you could tell. You could feel the pit in your stomach deepening as the realization sunk in. You were stuck here with all of these scary horrors. Despite being deep in thought, Agatha managed to drag you towards the button in the hall.

She pressed the button twice this time and all the doors disappeared. Only one was left. The door was painted black, like many of the other ones. Agatha left you to open it, so you did, being taken aback by how much it looked like home.

“We knew you’d get a little homesick.” She whispered.

You smiled, even though you were scared and tired. Speaking of tired, you sat the huge bed in the corner of the room. Agatha had left and you wondered how those magic hallways worked…

Nevermind that, you needed sleep. But, what time was it? Neither windows nor clocks seemed to exist in this weird horror house. You heard the occasional clock chime wherever you went but it never seemed to get any closer. Did time even pass here?

You involuntarily shivered. You were very _very_ terrified. You wondered if it showed, if they even cared.  
“Don’t scare the soul out of the thing.” Fazbear said, his voice sounded oddly human. “Agatha, why don’t you go show our friend around. Maybe it will calm them.”

Agatha pulled you up by the arm and tugged you towards one of the many hallways. You could hear Slender calling, telling Agatha not to be so rough. She didn’t listen.

You were being pulled into a hall with many doors. So many they were hard to count. What’s worse is that when Agatha pressed a button on the wall, the doors shifted, getting replaced by different doors. You’d known because the doors you were just staring at, the plain white one and the chipping black one, were replaced by a door decorated in stickers and one that had a bathroom sign on it. Agatha opened the one with the stickers, and of course, that was her room.

“Here’s where I stay!” She smiled... _creepy_.

Her room was surprisingly not terrifying like she was. Her black bed was covered in plushies. The biggest one was a rubber duck looking plush. It was cute. The rest of the furniture in her room was black as well but were covered with bright drawings, including ones that said things like ‘No Teachers Allowed’. Agatha fell onto her bed and picked up a doll.

“Wanna play?”

“I’m a little uneasy at the moment…” You mumbled.

Agatha frowned a little, then perked up. “Maybe later! Want me to show you to your room?” she asked.

My...room? You hadn’t registered the fact that you had no way of getting out of here. The door you’d come in was long gone, as far as you could tell. You could feel the pit in your stomach deepening as the realization sunk in. You were stuck here with all of these scary horrors. Despite being deep in thought, Agatha managed to drag you towards the button in the hall.

She pressed the button twice this time and all the doors disappeared. Only one was left. The door was painted black, like many of the other ones. Agatha left you to open it, so you did, being taken aback by how much it looked like home.

“We knew you’d get a little homesick.” She whispered.

You smiled, even though you were scared and tired. Speaking of tired, you sat the huge bed in the corner of the room. Agatha had left and you wondered how those magic hallways worked…

Nevermind that, you needed sleep. But, what time was it? Neither windows nor clocks seemed to exist in this weird horror house. You heard the occasional clock chime wherever you went but it never seemed to get any closer. Did time even pass here? 


End file.
